Plagues My Nightmares
by JillianForDays
Summary: When words hurt like daggers and life flashes quickly, Yang questions what her and Blake's relationship is and how her partner actually feels about her. [Bumblebee One-Shot]


_**You give me life,**_

I sit across the room from Blake, smiling at the image of her with her cute nose in a book. I know our dates aren't that eventful when we're in the library, but I like watching her read. Sometimes she reads to me when I have her sit in my lap, but today I just want to watch. Watch as her amber eyes flicker and dance as they skim through each line carefully, taking in every word and processing the story with great speed. That's one of the things I love about Blake, she can get lost in the world of fiction.

_**You love my soul,**_

"Blake, you love me right?" I ask quietly, her head peaking up from behind the barrier of book slowly.

"Of course, with all of my heart." She responds before motioning me over to her. I can't help but smile as she sets the book down and opens her arms wide, waiting for me to curl into her. Normally I'm the bottom, I'm the big spoon, but I love when Blake gets like this. I climb into her lap and snuggle myself into her arms, taking in her soft scent.

_**You hold me tight,**_

Her arms wrap around me and shelter me from everything around us, even setting a sweet kiss to the top of my blonde mane. I grin against her pale skin and nip at her neck playfully, feeling the vibrations of her giggle before the sound breaks the air. I could be in this position with her forever and I would be happy. Blake begins to hum slowly, a song I am very familiar with. It was the song that played during our dance that night, Shine. It was there that I learned of my love for Blake, and well, let's just say I stole Sun's date right from under his nose. What can I say? I'm smooth. The slow rendition of our song makes me drowsy and soon I fall asleep tucked in her arms.

_**But then let go.**_

My eyes open slowly and I break from slumber as Blake releases her grip of me to pick the book back up again. "Did you want to stop?" I question with a frown before being face to face with a very angry Blake.

"I didn't want to start in the first place."

_**You let me fall,**_

"W-what do you mean?" Her change in attitude strikes fear into my heart and I start to quake as I fall to the floor, my tailbone aching immediately. "B-Blake?"

"Don't you get it? Yang, I was never into you. I've told you that. This is all going on in your mind because well, I like Sun."

_**You watch me crash,**_

"Stop…" I whisper almost inaudibly, eyes wide with fear. I stare up at her with anticipation. The wait is nearly strangling me, constricting me in a hold that I cannot break. "Blake, Blake but what about t-this past month? T-this, thing, we've had going on? Has it been a lie?"

_**You leave me there,**_

Blake shakes her head with a sigh before standing up and making her way to the door. "Nothing ever happened between us Yang. I have no idea what you're talking about. This past month has been us worrying about team things, nothing to do with us ever being in some sort of non-platonic relationship. I don't know why you curled up to me in the first place." The large wooden door creaks open and clicks closed as she leaves my presence.

_**To turn to trash.**_

No, no this cannot be right. I look longingly at the door, my vision blurring over and not focusing on anything. It all happened though! Our first kiss on the roof of Beacon, our first snuggle in Blake's bed, the fight I had with some random guy off the streets after he insulted the Faunus, it all happened!

_**I beg, I scream,**_

I punch against the table and it flies across the room, smashing through the window. The sound hurts my ears but not as badly as Blake's words did. I bellow out in grief and attempt to stand up, my hand bleeding out from shattered glass. "Blake!"

_**I struggle, I cry,**_

"Come back." I sniffle, tears welling at the bottom of my eyes. My fist clenches as I begin to shake with each cry, each sob getting stronger and stronger until I can't contain myself anymore. The blood drips down my arm and drops, cascading to the ground.

_**I whimper and plead,**_

Anger leaves me and I fill with sorrow, breathing deeply and slowly in hopes to calm myself down. It was real, it happened. She can't take that away from me. She can't take the love away from me. She can't take herself away from me. "Please." I whisper, voice cracking like the window. I drop to my knees once again and bury my face into my legs, hands tight in fists once again. "Please."

_**But you let me die.**_

I pull away from myself and watch with wide eyes as my wrist keeps pouring the crimson plasma out. The world begins to fade slowly, blur taking over my now faltering vision. I glance up to the large wooden door she left out of and try to steady my breathing. I'm going to die here unless she returns.

_**You shake my heart,**_

But she doesn't come back. The door does not open again. Blake doesn't walk in, she doesn't come back in and apologize or laugh like this is some silly and_sick_ joke. I can't do this without her. I can't.

_**You mumble in my ear,**_

Blake's voice fills my head, but I cannot make out the words. Is this my life flashing before my eyes? Is this my final goodbye? If her voice is the only thing I hear, the happiness in each incomprehensible vowel, I will die in peace. For the one that I love is surrounding me in her warm embrace one last time before all of my precious blood depletes, even if she doesn't know it. Each laugh, each word, clouding my mind.

_**I awake with fright,**_

"Yang?" This time I can make out the word, and it is my own name. "Yang, Yang wake up." Wake up? Why can I understand everything now? The world becomes darker and darker as my head starts to spin and I crash to the floor.

I open my eyes quickly, panting and shaking as I looked around. Blake rubs my back and presses her lips to my head again, humming softly as she was before. "Yang, babe it's okay."

"_**All was a dream, my dear."**_

Her warm breath floods down my neck and I cling to her tightly, my body convulsing and tears streaming down my face. My chin is tipped up and our lips meet, my kisses desperate and scared. Blake smiles into me and licks my lip before pulling away to rest her forehead on mine. How I went from curled in her lap to straddling her, I guess I won't know.

"Y-you love Sun." I cry, burying my face into her neck. Her soft lips trail down my neck before she nips lightly at the base.

Blake nuzzles my skin lightly before sighing. "Yang, I love you. Stop having those stupid dreams."

"Dreams?"

"You had a nightmare. I swear sometimes you are such a pain." Her voice is playful and I pull away to rest my forehead against hers like before. "But you're my pain. Okay? You're mine and I'm yours. Stop with this Sun nonsense."

Our lips meet again and all I can taste is her and the salt from my tears. "You m-mean that?"

"For someone so damn confident you can be so fearful at the same time." She giggles before tugging on my lower lip; I love it when she does that. "I love you Yang. How many times must I say it until you believe it?"

Apparently, too many times. I cease my crying and take a deep breath, pecking her nose and smiling lightly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just, don't worry about him okay? I'm yours."

I tie my arms around her neck and widen my lips into a large grin. Blake Belladonna is mine and the worry that plagues my nightmares is only but a dream.

* * *

><p>This was an idea I had after coming across a poem (in bold) I had written so I decided to finish it up today and post it since I'm feeling under the weather. Hope you enjoyed! :)<p> 


End file.
